nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Howzer/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Howzer.png Howzer entering the Fight Festival.png|Howzer in civilian clothes Howzer in his armor.png|Howzer in armor Howzer, Griamore, Taizoo, Cain design.png|Howzer's character design |-| Plot= '}} Gilthunder & Howzer vs Northern Barbarians.png|Howzer arriving with Gilthunder to stop the Northern Barbarians Howzer's weapon.png|Howzer's weapon Howzer defeating the Northern Barbarians.png|Howzer defeating Northern Barbarians Howzer returning from the fight with the Northern Barbarians.png|Howzerreturning from the fight with Northern Barbarians Howzer lowering Taizoo's arm with ease.png|Howzer lowering Taizoo's arm with ease Taizoo and Howzer.png|Taizoo paired up with Howzer Howzer's naive side.png|Howzer not noticing the two Deadly Sins Veronica and Howzer shocked with Griamore defeat.png|Howzer shocked at Griamore's defeat Howzer vs Taizoo fight.png Howzer about to use his power.png|Howzer about to use his power Howzer defeating Taizoo.png|Howzer defeating Taizoo Howzer's victory pose.png|Howzer's victory pose Howzer meeting up with Griamore and Veronica.png|Howzer meet up with Griamore and Veronica Matrona vs. Howzer.png|Howzer ready to fight against Diane Howzer being called pure hearted.png|Howzer embarrassed after seeing Diane's unbuttoned shirt Howzer using Rising Tornado.png|Howzer using Rising Tornado Diane evading consecutive strikes from Howzer.png|Diane evades consecutive strikes from Howzer Diane cornered by twin tornadoes.png|Diane cornered by twin tornadoes Diane blocking Howzer's punch.png|Howzer's punch is stopped Diane slapping Howzer.png|Howzer being slapped by Diane Whirl Shock.png|Howzer using Whirl Shock Super Cyclone.png|Howzer using Super Cyclone Diane crushing Howzer.png|Howzer being crushed by Diane Diane win the round.png|Howzer defeated by Diane Diane showing her true size to Howzer.png|Howzer see the true size of Diane Howzer surviving Diane's powers.png|Howzer survives Diane's powers Howzer promising to meet again with Diane.png|Howzer promise to meet Diane again ---- '}} Howzer and Dawn Roar heavily injured.png|Howzer apparently dead ---- '}} Howzer protects Hendrickson from the Gray Demon.png|Howzer helps Hendrickson against a Gray Demon Three Misfits training with the druids.png|Three Misfits training with the druids Clay Dragon attacking Gilthunder and Howzer.png|Clay Dragon attacking Gilthunder and Howzer Howzer using Breakthrough.png|Howzer using Breakthrough ---- '}} Howzer being attacked by Sand Crawler.png|Howzer being attacked by Sand Crawler |-| Covers= Volume 16.png|Howzer on the cover of Volume 16 ---- Chapter32.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 32 Chapter34.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 34 Chapter35.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 35 Chapter37.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 37 Chapter38.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 38 Chapter63.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 63 Chapter65.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 65 Chapter84.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 84 Chapter89.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 89 Chapter100.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 100 Chapter101.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 101 Chapter132.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 132 Chapter162.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 162 Chapter196.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 196 Chapter200.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter249.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter285.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 285 Chapter290.png|Howzer on the cover of Chapter 290 |-| Misc.= Uno Dash Special 2 Wallpaper.png|Uno Dash Game Wallpaper ---- Nanatsunotaizai twicon 29.png Anime Character Profile= Howzer wearing armor.png |-| Plot= '}} Dreyfus, Howzer and Griamore watching the crossing shooting stars.png|Dreyfus, Howzer and Griamore watching the crossing shooting stars ---- '}} Gilthunder and Howzer arriving to defeat the barbarians.png|Gilthunder and Howzer arriving to defeat the barbarians Howzer up-close.png|Howzer up close Howzer and Gilthunder returning from a mission.png|Howzer and Gilthunder returning from the mission Howzer and Gilthunder speaking with Dreyfus.png|Howzer and Gilthunder speaking with Dreyfus Taizoo vs Howzer announcement.png|Taizoo vs Howzer announcement Howzer coating his arm with wind.png|Howzer coating his arm with wind Howzer attacking Diane with Rising Tornado.png|Howzer attacking Diane with Rising Tornado Diane stopping easily Howzer's Rising Tornado.png|Diane stopping easily Howzer's Rising Tornado Howzer using Whirl Shock.png|Howzer using Whirl Shock Howzer using Super Cyclone against Diane.png|Howzer using Super Cyclone against Diane Diane defeating Howzer.png|Diane defeating Howzer ---- '}} Guila and Howzer siding with Diane.png|Guila and Howzer siding with Diane Rising Tornado.png|Rising Tornado Combined Technique Bomb Cyclone.png|Combined Technique Bomb Cyclone.png Holy Knights battle Henrickson Anime.png Gilthunder, Griamore and Howzer investigating Dreyfus' room.png|Gilthunder, Griamore and Howzer investigating Dreyfus' room |-| Animated GIFs= Gilthunder and Howzer defeating the Northern Barbarians.gif|Gilthunder and Howzer defeating the Northern Barbarians Others Merchandise= '}} Kiwami Collection Card - KC01 18.png Kiwami Collection Card - KC01 19.png it:Howzer/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries